


stress relief

by Alibelle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alibelle/pseuds/Alibelle
Summary: Derek and Emily have a tough case so she sneaks into his hotel room to relive a little stress and fulfil a fantasy she's had for a while.





	stress relief

It was late and Emily lay in bed in her hotel room, stressed from the case they were working. A shower had not helped, reading had not helped and now she lay, starring at the ceiling with one thing and one thing only in her mind. She leans over and grabs her phone. "Are you awake?" She texts Derek. Within a minuet she gets a reply and smiles to herself, tonight she is going to have him her way. She is going to fulfil her fantasy and get a bit of stress relief. She puts on a jumper over her tshirt and grabs her room key before heading a few doors down to Derek's room. 

She knocks lightly and Derek quickly opens the door. "Hey, are you ok?" He asks sweetly, cupping her chin to look her in the eye, closing the door with his foot.

"Not really but you're going to make me feel better." She says with a smirk before leaning up to kiss him lightly on his perfect lips. "Strip." She demands.

Derek looks at her dumbfounded at her tone for a moment, watching her undress. She looks at him with raised eyebrows and that is all it takes for him to follow her orders. Emily walks around the room collecting a few things and Derek's curiosity grows. He places his clothes on the chair with hers and stands their waiting for his next instructions, sensing Emily's need for control tonight.

The brunette places the items on the bed and looks up at him, her eyes dark, full of lust. "Lay down on your back, spread your arms and legs." Her voice sends chills down his spine and his excitement grows. 

He watches as she takes his belt and wraps it around his wrists then ties it to the bed frame above his head. Then she takes a pair of his trousers, clearly improvising for what she wants, and ties his left leg to the bedpost. Repeating the task with his right leg and another pair of trousers. She then leaves him and walks into the bathroom, coming out a moment later with his tub of vaseline. Derek's eyebrows immediately shot up knowing exactly what that meant. They had spoken about it and he was intrigued but had yet to actually agree to it. Right now though his excitement was growing and he was only just managing to keep his manhood relaxed, he didn't want her knowing quite how much this excited him just yet. 

Emily quietly walked up to the bed and placed the tub on the nightstand. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Derek's hips, letting him feel how wet she was already. "I am going to do as I please with you tonight. You're mine, do you understand?" She asks him, her voiced menacing, yet seductive in his ear. All he could do was nod, completely transfixed by the change in his girlfriends behaviour. "Your struggling to stay soft aren't you?" She whispers before taking his earlobe between her teeth and pulling, not caring if she hurt him or not. He groaned in response and she felt his cock twitch beneath her. Smirking she lent over and picked up the tub then looking into his eyes she rubbed her pussy on him as she slid down the bed, eliciting another groan from him.

Emily could feel herself dripping, her honey sliding down her leg from her excitement. She was finally living her fantasy, it was everything she had dreamt of and they had only just started. Placing the tub to her right she got comfortable between Derek's thighs, looking up at him as she pulled his cheeks apart and ran her tongue over his rosebud. The look of surprise and the moan of pleasure was heaven to Emily and she done it again, slowly, never taking her eyes of the man before her, enjoying his reaction. She sped up, every now and then twirling her tongue around his entrance and enjoyed watching his cock twitch and grow from her actions. Knowing his erection is because of her was one of the most arousing things in the world. Suddenly she stopped and Derek moaned his disapproval of the lack of contact. Smirking up at him she picked up the tub and opened it, placing her finger inside to gather up some lubricant.

"Relax, baby." She said, her voice husky with need.

The brunette placed the tub back on the bed and using one hand spread open his cheeks, rubbing her lubed finger around his rosebud. Derek moaned again but his eyes showed nerves and this excited Emily further. She gently put pressure on his entrance, testing to see how easy it would be and found resistance. She moved her free hand from his arse and placed it near his hip, leaning over his hard member while keeping her finger over his reluctant hole. She lowered her mouth close to his sensitive head, looked up to his face and ran her tongue over him, her finger moving in circles over his rosebud. Derek's face showed pure pleasure and her finger had less resistance so she flicked her tongue over him again, slowly, while pushing her finger harder. She still found too much resistance and was getting frustrated so on her third try she took his head in her mouth and flicked her tongue over him while she forced two fingers into him. Derek cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain. The power over him was more than Emily could have dreamt of, she was close to orgasm just from the power and what she was doing to him. 

She kept her fingers still for a few moments to let him get used to it while keeping just the head of his beautiful cock inside her mouth, still flicking her tongue over him slowly. After a few seconds she started moving her fingers in and out slowly. She grinned when she felt his cock twitch inside her mouth and heard him grunt in pleasure. She slipped him out of her mouth and started pumping her fingers inside her lover quicker and quicker. She switched between watching his handsome face and watching his cock twitch and leak pre-cum, both sights making her pussy pulse. She sped up her fingers again and Derek's eyes shot open with a mix of surprise and a little fear.

"Em, stop, Em i'm gunna cum!"

She chuckled lightly. "I know." Is all she said before she sped her fingers up as fast and hard as she could knowing he was almost there.

Within a couple seconds he was grunting his orgasm and Emily slowed her fingers down before slowly taking them out. She couldn't wait any longer and without giving him a chance to recover she twisted herself around and placed her hips over his face.

"Make me cum." She demanded.

His tongue shot out without a second thought, enjoying the taste of her honey. He was slow at first, teasing her, enjoying her moans and gasps. As her hips started to thrust he sped up, occasionally slipping his tongue over her rosebud to test the water and the moans she let out made him want to do more to her tiny puckered hole. It didn't take long for her to cum as between watching his cock grow again and his tongue she was seeing stars.

"Get me out of these, Emily. I need to feel you, I need to be inside you." Derek's voice was strong and Emily realised she needed that too so she got up and untied him.

Once out of his bounds he pinned Emily to the bed, face down and let his lips and hands trail over her body. "You enjoyed yourself there, didn't you?" He asked seductively. "Do you think you would enjoy being on the receiving end?" he asked as his kisses moved over her arse cheek.

Emily moaned in response, feeling her need grow again. He pulled her cheeks apart and dove right in, flicking his tongue over over, pushing every now and then, getting his tongue inside her, causing her to buck her hips. 

"Derek, please I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me." She begged.

He pulled away, smirking. "Ok, beautiful, on your hands and knees." He lent down to pick up the tub that had been knocked onto the floor at some point and spread the lubricant over his cock, smirking to himself, not knowing if Emily realised his plan. He put some on his fingers and gently teased her rosebud with them. She moaned and bucked again. Her pleasure over taking her brain, not completely realising what he was doing to her.

"Relax baby." He repeated what she had said to him as he pushed two of his thick fingers into her.

"Arrhhh!" She moaned, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure. He didn't give her the time she gave him and immediately started pumping his fingers in and out of her as quickly as he could. "Oh fuck! Derek!" she screamed at him pushing back against him.

He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside her she he pulled his fingers out fast, eliciting a groan from Emily at the loss. He lined himself up and pushed into her. She gasped in shock but then quickly pushed back against him, needed this more than she would admit to. She was so turned on and surprisingly relaxed as she took his large cock in her most private hole. Derek didn't give her much time to adjust as he started thrusting in and out in quick succession. The room was soon filled with noises of passion and Derek lent forward a little so he could reach her clit. His finger slid over her little nub with ease, her honey already coating it from earlier and within no time they were both moaning in orgasmic bliss. Emily extremely happy with how reality had lived up to her fantasy.


End file.
